Inexpensive, disposable place mats, coasters and the like are in widespread use in the food service industry. In such use it is particularly desirable to have a place mat, coaster or the like which will not slip or skid on the surface of a table or serving counter. It is further desirable to have a place mat, coaster or the like which resists slipping or skidding of objects placed thereon, such as glasses, cups, dishes and the like. This is especially desirable in those circumstances where the surface upon which the place mat is placed is not fixed or stationary, such as in an airplane or on a ship, or in situations where the person eating the food from the place mat or coaster has an unsteady or unsure grip, such as a child or an older person.
The subject invention relates to inexpensive place mats, coasters and the like having exceptional antiskid characteristics and particularly well suited for use in the food service industry under circumstances where such anti-skid characteristics are desired.